


Saphael

by curiobi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anyone have or want to make any fanart for chapter two? -If so please send it my way!, Apparantly Simon cannot run in a novitiate's robe for toffee, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow jobs because of reasons, Clary also ships it, Comments - Kudos - and Spanish corrections welcome!, Dominance, Except when you're confessing to an irate Raphael ;D, Explicit Sex, Hot Dominate Raphael, Hot Wall Sex, Just imagine what he will do now, M/M, Maureen ships Saphael hard!, Or don't imagine and read it ;D, Please give Kudos generously ;), Punishment, Raphael Is Frustrated ... and HOT!, Raphael is hot dressed as a priest, Raphael said as much, Remember Raphael intended to ruin Simon all night long BEFORE confession, Simon Is Adorkable, Simon is asking for it, Team Neardferatu Forever!!!, Then someone prompted me - so I wrote another chapter, confession is good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: Raphael has had all he can stand and Simon is going to get it!curiobi@~.~@





	1. Saphael

Raphael looked over at Simon sleeping in their bed, and it was _their_ bed no matter how much Simon denied it.

Typically, Simon would wake up soon realise he was in bed with him _again_ , make some excuse about vampire things he couldn't control, like being drawn to the one who turned you as an explanation for why they were in bed together and he would remind him for the hundredth time that it was Camille who turned him, then Simon would make some other excuse, -there were literally dozens to choose from at this point- and run for the hills, the hills being his former home, where he was accepted as Simon's “boyfriend” but not exactly sleep-over welcome by Simon's mother.

He had suspected Simon was his mate the first time he cornered him in a room after abducting him and tasted his blood.

It was forbidden to drink from the living even if they wanted it, yet he'd bitten him without hesitation, stalking him into the corner, drawn by his scent, the wild beating of his heart, and the moment he sank his fangs into him the feeling had been indescribable, like nothing he'd ever felt before, it had taken a moment for him to realise what was happening, why he'd been compelled to bite him, **_and he'd been furious_** ; after so long how could fate give him a human, motor-mouthed, trouble magnet with the _worst_ possible taste in clothes and band names as a mate? _He refused to believe it_ and had done the only thing he could and denied it.

He'd even tried to chalk it up to stress; Valentine on the loose, Camille constantly breaking the accords, the Mortal cup looming over all their heads like the sword of Damocles, and following foolish orders that had him stalking Shadowhunters and abducting their mortal charge. Simply put, he was convinced he'd temporarily parted ways with sanity.

He'd even let Camille toy with Simon to prove to himself that the mundane meant nothing to him-

-but by then if he was honest with himself it was too late, because if he'd suspected he was in trouble when he bit and tasted Simon, he knew it for a fact when Simon threw a knife at him _and he'd let him_ , thinking: _mi pequeño gatito humano tiene garras **y me gusta**_ -my little human kitten has claws **and I like it**.

When Camille tired of playing with Simon and had been about to kill him he knew he had to stop her, he'd interrupted by playing to her vanity about being too important to be caught by the descending Shadowhunters to make her leave and before he knew it he was letting Simon go.

He told himself it was to dissipate the heat Camille had foolishly bought upon their heads by ordering the abduction of a mortal so coveted he apparently bought the New York institutes arrow slinging acting head, whip-wielding sister, the monster's daughter, and one of the Shadowhunters most vicious warriors as his bodyguards -as if Alec and Isabelle Lightwood weren't dangerous enough without adding Jace Wayland. One only had to look past his pretty blonde exterior, one predator to another, to see Jace enjoyed killing as much, if not more than any downworlder.

He told himself he was sowing the seeds to overthrow Camille before she bought the Clave down on all their heads as he threw Simon at Jace to court his favour when Camille eventually took it too far. It was the right decision for all of them, but he'd known he was in trouble when the moment came to shove Simon out of his grasp towards the sun where he could not follow _and for a split second he'd been unable to,_ his every instinct telling him to hold on to what was his.

When he returned to his lair feeling more empty then he'd known was possible and caught sight of his reflection he looked like a zombie, his natural bronze skin ghostly white. He'd been so preoccupied with Simon he hadn't fed adequately, and when he tried to it was like drinking liquid ash, nothing compared to the exquisite taste of his mate.

 _He should have done more to protect him._ He had watched over him, tried to prevent him seeking out Camille, but he'd underestimated Simon's curiosity. He had been away trying to drum up support among vampires who like him tired of Camille's recklessness when excruciating pain had suddenly torn through him. When it stopped as suddenly as it started and he'd felt overwhelming loss he couldn't explain, he'd realised what must be happening. Simon must have once again gone looking for Camille even after he warned him away, a fatal mistake, _and she'd killed him for sport._

He'd raced to the hotel, his only thought getting to Simon before Camille could dispose of his body.

From what he'd overheard while kidnapping Simon and through reports from spies after he let him go, he'd learned Clary was not only the monster's daughter she was also Simon's best friend.

Clary had caught the attention of both Jace Wayland, who anyone could see wanted her for himself-

-and the Clave who wanted control of Valentine's daughter and ordered her supervised at all times, and wherever she went Simon went, explaining why Simon had a battalion of elite Shadowhunters at his back. He'd also learned that his mate was pointlessly in love with Clary who in turn loved him like a brother and had no idea about his true feelings for her.

__

_But she did love him_ , **fiercely** , that much was clear, and he had to believe she would do whatever it took to bring him back, when desperate to save Simon, he'd gone straight into enemy territory, hoping the one person who could convince Simon to stay in his world, a world of darkness forever out of the sun, was Clary Fairchild.

So, he'd played it cool when inside he was in turmoil. Neither Clary or Simon knew what it had cost him to hand her that stake. How he'd prayed like the good Catholic he had formerly been that she would bring him back-

because if she didn't…

Simon did not take being turned well, and even after he accepted what he was it still hadn't been easy. Simon had consistently defied him to run off and side with the then object of his infatuation Clary, his rebellion culminating in them being on opposite sides during a vampire Shadowhunter battle and Simon believing he genuinely wanted to kill him when he had no such intention. _No vampire would or could kill their own mate._

The vampires with him were under his orders, kill Camille to break her hold over Simon. Kill everyone else for breaking the alliance, and bring Simon to him _unharmed._ He'd fully intended to punish him, yes, but kill him? **Never**. Unfortunately, there had been no way to convince Simon of that when the last words out of his mouth were “kill them” and then Isabelle Lightwood had interfered before he could enact his plan.

However, it had only been a matter of weeks before Simon and his juvenile delinquent Shadowhunter friends were yet again waist deep in things they did not understand and yet continued to meddle in, and once again Simon had come to him for help, proposing yet another preposterous deal that the Shadowhunters would no doubt break the moment things did not go their way. Their word had been worth about as much to him as Camille's at that point, but since it worked in his favour to bargain, he'd agreed under the condition Simon came back to live at the hotel.

Simon, of course, was prepared to sacrifice himself to save Clary. And Clary, of course, was willing to throw insults -and weapons- at him while wailing “Simon noooo”- until he realised the best way of convincing her was simply to take her to one side and try that rare thing, telling the truth or in this case confessing to the enemy.

Once she went running to Magnus and Luke to confirm a vampire could not harm his mate, and since she'd already figured out he had a ‘thing’ for Simon, because it was apparently “duh, obvious” she finally relented and let his mate out from under her skirts- oh joy.  
Honestly, that shrill red-headed harridan was simply too much at times -and he would have taken Simon back regardless of what Clary, Camille, Simon _or the entire Shadow World had to say._ But no matter, he'd reclaimed his ridiculous trouble magnet mate and was resolved to cure him of his red-headed shadow hunter habit _no matter what it took._

‘Oh Jesus where am I?’ Simon automatically reached for his glasses even though he no longer needed them, ‘oh my g-g, um, look Raphael, its not- I don't want you to think this means- I mean you know as well as I do that you can't control the pull of your maker’.

‘Then you would be in Camille's bed not mine’ he sighed as Simon leapt out of the bed in a ridiculous manner as only Simon could manage despite being a vampire and therefore supposedly having a modicum of preternatural grace. Instead, he scrambled about as if he hadn't let go of the awkward teenage boy he used to be, which was probably because he hadn't.

‘Er, yeah well you keep saying that but I keep ending up here so, you know. … You bit me before she did so that's probably it’.

‘Keep telling yourself that’.

‘But being bitten does make a difference! When Camille gave me her blood I was pretty much her slave, and that thing with Maureen that time, she said she had dreams about me and you know she kept waking up in my old bed at my mom's house before she finally dried out’.

‘Just one problem. I barely tasted you and never _once_ gave you my blood before I-

-‘Ruthlessly took my man virginity?’

 _‘Idiota!’_ he hissed under his breath. ‘Took what was mine’.

‘If by that you mean used Encantos and first-taste sire tricks to make me fall into bed with you so you could ruthlessly take my man virgin-

 _‘-Simon!’_ he ground out behind clenched teeth, ‘if you say the words ruthless, man, and virginity again I will _not_ be held responsible for my actions, and I think the less said about that fiasco with Maureen the better _’._

‘…Er, thanks for helping out with that by the way. I just realised that in all the commotion I never thanked you for helping me fix that, and um, the thing with my mom... and my sister that time.

This conversation made him suddenly understood the modern propensity to facepalm, no matter how undignified, and he barely restrained the urge. Simon was just too much at times, case in point the situation with Maureen.

Simon had foolishly allowed himself to become ravenous on yet another foolhardy escapade with Clary and almost drained Maureen when she foolishly offered to feed a starving vampire. After Simon’s frantic phone call begging for help he'd arrived to find his mate hysterically forcing his own blood down Maureen's throat to “heal” her because of some stupid thing he'd read or silly thing he'd seen on Television.

Fortunately for Simon, Maureen was unconscious, not dead. Unbelievably Simon had actually managed to miss her faint pulse in his full-scale panic, and he'd forced Simon to stop pouring blood down her throat because she was so close to death she would almost certainly turn if she died, and Maureen had made her wishes on the subject very clear.

However, even such a serious conversation had turned ridiculous at Simons hands.

Afraid he would lose his friend and bandmate, Simon had used his irritating amount of sway over him to allow him to bring Maureen into the downworld as a human companion. After confessing he was a vampire and vamp-speeding around the room to prove it, Maureen had said it was about the only thing that made sense, and accepted it.

Simon, of course, didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. -Slapping his hand on her bare knee and promising he would turn her when she was “19 and wrinkly”. He'd found himself surprised and yet delighted as he'd watched Maureen raining slaps down on Simon, berating him for not understanding she A: didn't have the type of skin that easily wrinkled and B: didn't want to be stuck a perpetual child.  
She _wanted_ to get older, she'd yelled, she wanted to fill out and become a sexy confident woman like her mother. She wanted to go to university, have a career, meet an awesome guy, who wasn't a jerk like him and have kids, get grey hair, and become an awesome grandma like her own grandmother, a retired professor who she could only hope to be half as respected, smart and beautiful as in the future. Being 19 or even 30 forever wasn't her dream, and if he talked that trash again she was going to make him eat a bible and watch him choke on the _word_ god, and the word _of_ god, _**and** _ the damn irony! 

Maureen pinching Simon's ear as if he wasn't a vampire 10 times her strength while he shrieked, promising he would never try to turn her against her will or even bring it up again if they were to remain friends had been the highlight of his day.

Of course, that had been far from the end of the drama. On the heels of the disaster with Maureen came the debacle of him “coming out” to his mother and sister, which apparently put them into a state of shock, a mess he had to clean up when a panicked Simon rang him saying his mother and sister were trying to have him committed. Sometimes mundanes saw only what they wanted to see, and using vampire-speed to convince them had apparently only convinced them he was on _actual_ speed and needed help.

In the end, he'd made them wait until sunrise then held Simon's hand in the sun for a split second. His blistering boiling skin and screams of pain had probably hurt him more than Simon, _it was unbearable to harm his mate,_ but if his mother had flung open the curtains like she'd been about to she could have _killed_ him if he couldn't hide in time. _He had to make them understand._

__

Simon's mother had started screaming, his sister collapsed, but they got it from that day forward. Now his sister was their biggest advocate and quite invested in having them date. She told him he was good for Simon and not just improving his fashion sense. And Simon's mother, after accepting that his crime at worst had been kidnapping and that without his intervention she would have lost Simon forever, had grudgingly accepted him into the family. In short, the only member of the Lewis family that didn't accept that Simon was his mate was Simon.

Vampires grew stronger and faster with age, so he was much faster than Simon and sped ahead of him, blocking his exit. He took a step forward and Simon took a step back, it made him smile, as did Simon's panicked expression -as if his ridiculous child-bride had anything to fear from him! He was the one tied up in knots, saddled with a mate who was a millstone around his neck, forever getting himself into trouble, talking him into siding with Shadowhunters-

-and worse, watching him perform at his god-awful student gigs where the long-suffering Maureen still played with him.

He took his usual kiss from Simon as his due for every time Simon spouted nonsense, which naturally meant he was kissing him most of the time. Simon leaned into the kiss the way he always did and then pushed him back the way he always did when he started to panic. Simon's phone started blaring and he dragged it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, ‘Oh g, g, damn it, oh um holy guy in the sky, I'm late, the set starts in 20, I'm gonna have to run all the way there to set up in time! We can't lose our slot, it's the seven-o'clock slot Raph, other bands would kill to have that! I mean technically I'm already dead, but they don't know that, and oh g-g, damn, I have to go! Simon rushed to the door then rushed back so fast he slammed into him, ‘You're gonna be there to watch me play right?’

‘Slow down’ he drawled amused steadying his babbling mate, ‘Yes, I will watch you play, now go on, _carefully’._

‘Right’ Simon grinned, pressing his lips to his and kissing him, surprising them both judging by his expression, his eyes widening in shock before he went racing out of the room narrowly missing the wall when he looked back at him instead of at where he was going.

_With Simon gone there was no one around to witness it, so he gave into the impulse and facepalmed._

#  ** ************************** **

He held the door open for the college girls who were rushing into the café ahead of him as they smiled at him and asked if he wanted to sit with them. Simon usually had his seat reserved in the front row so he declined, _no matter how appetising they smelled._

His ears tuned in to Maureen, who by the sound of it was urging Simon to accept their relationship as she nudged him whispering, ‘Raph looks hot tonight, do you see the way all those girls are looking at him? -And not just the girls, the barista has been checking him out since he came in here. You should probably go over there and stamp your claim on him before someone snatches him up’.

‘Me and Raphael’ Simon sputtered ‘no, you got it all wrong, there’s nothing going on there, he's my first-taste sire that's all, so I kinda have to do what he says, I have no control over it’.

He was about to hiss bullshit and start rather childishly heckling his own mate when Maureen grasped Simon by the shoulders, looked him dead in the eye and sighed, ‘you know that's bullshit don't you? I mean you slept with me while stringing me along because you were too much of a coward to admit what you really wanted, now you're doing the same thing to Raphael. It's totally lame Simon, so man up, go over there, _and claim your hot boyfriend._ Be more of a vampire and less of a vampussy’.

He was disguising his laughter with coughing as Simon's mouth fell open and Maureen went over to kiss her new boyfriend when Simon turned and glared at him, which changed his mood from jovial to aroused just like that, _because Simon was violently good in bed when his vampire enhanced temper got the best of him._ Now things rapidly ceased to be amusing because he was hard, fangs-out aroused like a damn fledgeling, and wondering how long this damn ‘gig’ was going to take if they hadn't even started because Maureen had sauntered off to kiss her new boyfriend.

The “slam poet” -whatever that meant- was clearly besotted with Maureen, which after the train wreck that was her relationship with Simon he supposed she needed. However, his adoration was currently causing a quick kiss to turn into an over the top display of staking a claim. The human was clearly intimidated by Maureen's past relationship with his Simon. Honestly, Maureen could do better than this pitiful beta male. She was talented, beautiful, and called it like she saw it. Simon _needed_ someone like her in his life, someone who would call him on his bullshit, _because the good Lord knew he was tired of doing it!_ -And Clary, Isabelle, Luke, and for reasons he couldn't fathom even Jace were so overprotective of Simon it was borderline codling.

It had been pointed out to him by Magnus of all people, -who was certainly guilty of coddling both him and Simon- that he wasn't any better. Unfortunately, he had to agree. In fact, an accurate assessment might be that he was whipped where Simon was concerned, _although death would be swift for anyone who said that._

Santa Maria! This was trying his patience, yes he liked Maureen, but she had better unglue her lips from her posturing buffoon of a lover and get behind the damn keyboard, because the sooner this was over, the sooner he could take his mate home, strip him naked, and get to licking every inch of that surprisingly well-cut body.

Maureen finally got in place playing perfectly to Simon's guitar and the two made a good sound as he started singing.

Simon was always happiest when he was singing. It was like he forgot what had happened to him for a while and he was human again. It was no surprise that most of his songs these days were metaphors for walking in the sun.

‘You got some nerve laughing at what Maureen said to me’ Simon hissed at him as soon as the set was over. I'm not a’ -Simon looked around and lowered his voice- _‘vampussy,_ you know I'm always ready to throw down in a fight’.

‘I don't think she was critiquing your fighting skills gatito’.

‘Not cool Raph. Just because you're saying it in Spanish and making it sound all sexy does not mean it's ok to call me Kitten. No man wants to be called that. In fact, no man should ever be called that, _ever_ , not even by his own mother. Well mine calls me monkey sometimes, but that doesn't mean you can call me that, kitten I mean not monkey, not that you should call me monkey either-

‘-You're one to talk about what to call people’. He moved closer and Simon backed away, in response he assumed to what Simon had said last week about the supposed tension between them. -Naturally, instead of bothering to reiterate _yet again_ that there was no such thing as a “first taste sire” when Simon had asked, __“this like palpable tension or whatever between us, what is that about anyway? Is it another first-taste sire thing?”__ He'd kissed Simon _because he was talking nonsense again and he had better uses for his mouth._

‘Are you running away from me gatito?’ he enquired, his voice low so only Simon could hear as he kept advancing and Simon kept backing away. Simon acting like nervous prey was triggering his predatory instincts, not to mention turning him on. Running from a vampire was a foolish endeavour. It was foreplay at best, dangerous teasing at worst. And apparantly he was realising, _an irresistible challange to a mate._

‘Not running, that's a no with vampires you've told me that enough times, and well I am a vampire now I guess so I probably know that or something, so not running, just trying to get a little space between us because well, I'm pretty sure I'm not the first person to say that you like ooze sex appeal or whatever, but here's the thing, you also pretty much ooze menace and where I'm concerned add some like barely restrained irritation to that. Put it all together it's kinda like getting hit by… um... Oh, I know, remember that time I went on that Seelie pub-crawl with Jace and had one Rum blood and Tequila slammer too many, and Jace had to call you to come pick me up because my head was spinning and I kept vamp-speeding into the wall? -Well you're whole _thing_ hits me like that sometimes, and when you're like all up in my proximity like now, well it can be um overwhelming, -the menace that is not your um sex appeal or whatever. I'm just saying you intimidate people for a reason Raph. -Not that I'm scared personally or anything’.

‘Clearly. How many times must I tell you not to call me Raph hmm and yet you continue to do so?’

‘Well um Maureen started that, _but it doesn't mean you get to call me Kitten or-_

-‘Gatito, if you insist on having this pointless conversation let us take it home, so I can take you to our bed, where I will make you call out my name until I am satisfied that you have it right’.

‘ ** _We_** don't have a bed’ Simon hissed, ‘ _you_ have a bed, and somehow, I keep waking up in it, but we all know that's not my fault, it's because you're my fir-

-He shut Simon up with a kiss.

‘Thank god!’ Maureen yelled as he manhandled his delinquent mate out of the café.

‘Home Simon, _now,_ there are things I need to do to you’ .

‘Second thought’ he growled backing Simon into a darkened secluded corner ‘you made me wait too long-

‘-What, I didn't do anything!’ -

-‘And now you're going to get it right here’.

‘But I... Raph I...’.

Simon sounded nervous as he backed further away from him into the corner. ‘You are _literally_ making it harder on yourself’ he growled, his predatory arousal spiking as he shoved Simon up against the wall, muffling his scream with his hand over his mouth as he bit into him hard and rough, relishing the feeling of Simon trembling against him and the sound of him moaning ‘Oh g-g oh’ behind his palm over his mouth.

-It really wasn't fair that Raphael had all this damn smouldering Latin sex appeal he could use whenever he wanted. What the hell did he have in defence? He thought miserably while clinging to Raphael because his stupid legs wouldn't support him.

‘Bésame’ Raphael growled.

‘What?’ he panted.

**_‘Ahora’._ **

He tried getting his lust-fogged brain to translate what Raphael was saying. _bésame? ..._ \- um, _kiss me?_

He pressed his lips to Raphael's, which did nothing to get his legs to straighten up and act right as Raphael rammed him up harder against the wall and kissed him like he owned him.

_‘Si, bien pequeño gatito’_

Um... _Si bien_ \- yes good, _pequeño -_ hey with calling him a little kitten! especially at a time like this! But Raphael was kissing him like he wanted to devour him and he couldn't object, couldn't get the words out, and possibly his knees were full on shaking as Raphael was unbuckling him hissing _‘Te deseo’_ -I want you- low in his ear.

Everything Raphael did, leading, training, even taking his man virginity was aggressive, demanding, and overwhelmingly hot. _It wasn't fair,_ Raphael had literally decades more sexual experience than him, how was he supposed to keep up let alone compete?

Raphael regularly schooled him, even now as he sank to his knees he was dominate. Oh wait, he wasn't going to? Not out here! When Raph had bitten him there before half of Brooklyn must have heard him screaming Raphael's name as he drank him until he was coming so hard he thought he was going to die _again_. How was he supposed to stay quiet?! Raphael bit down and he couldn't stop himself from crying out. He tried clamping his mouth shut and clenching his jaw but it was no use, he couldn't take it, Raphael had to stop! People were all around, they would be overheard! ‘Don't, don't, please don't’ he sobbed out desperately, ‘oh g-g- oh, please, _please_ , I'm going to-

‘-Ssh, ssh’ Raphael husked, standing and pressing his lips against Simon’s jugular _‘Tranquila gatito, no lo puedes aguantar?’_ -quiet kitten, can't you take it?-

‘Raph please’, he mumbled as Raphael was kissing him through his desperate sobs making him taste his own blood, and he didn't need him pushing at his shoulders to make him sink to his own knees because he was already on his way. Raphael destroying him then calling him gatito always had him determined to destroy him right back then call him something cute and fluffy _and see how he liked it!_

Admittedly, his efforts were like an uncoordinated attack in comparison to Raphael's skilled seduction, definitely determination over talent, but he wanted to make Raph lose control too.

The first time he'd done it he'd been nervous because he didn't know what he was doing, and slightly terrified that Raph would kill him if he bit too hard, but luckily Raph didn't seem to mind if he bit hard, and he'd soon found himself liking the way Raph gave him instructions until he got it right, even if he didn't understand half of it because it was increasingly in Spanish, and by the time Raph lost the ability to speak English altogether, he'd been enjoying having Raphael at his mercy so much that pushing him over the edge took him over too, because it turned out making Raph lose it completely was _seriously_ hot.

 _‘Si, Si’,_ Raphael's breathing became ragged as he held Simon's head, watching himself pumping his hard cock past his wet lips into his mouth, _‘Se siente tan **bien** Simón’ _ -That feels so **good**.

Simon deliberately let his teeth scrape ready to bite, but Raphael was suddenly dragging him to his feet. He was about to ask Raph if **_he_** couldn't take it and call him a fluffy bunny or something, but was distracted by the way Raphael's hands were palming and gripping his ass.

‘ _¿Me quieres dentro de ti, Simón?’_

It wasn't fair! He couldn't think while Raphael was kissing his ear and moaning sexy sounding things yet alone translate. _What was he saying?_ Um, -Do you want me inside you?- **_Oh_** , ‘um yes, _si’_.

‘ _Mírame’_ Raphael demanded, hooking one of Simon's legs around his waist and working him open with his fingers.

God only knew where Raph had magicked the lube from but thank god he had it, and how come he could _think_ god but not _say_ it? What sense did that make?! -and damn the lube was cold, why couldn't they make it heated–

 _-‘Dije Mírame’_ Raphael growled.

Um… what did that mean again?… I said look at me? He locked eyes with him and Oh, fuck, _it hurt_ as Raphael entered him. ‘Stop, wait a second, _wait a second!’ He needed a minute_ , even though he could _feel_ how much it was costing Raphael to stop. ‘Okay, alright’ he mumbled as the sting receded a little.

Raphael pulled back, gripping his ass and forcing his way into him and Simon couldn't escape the whimpers that fell out of his open mouth, their breath mingling as Raphael held him in his strong grip, spreading him wider, and moaning words in his ear in Spanish, and oh God Raphael had the sexiest voice in the world and _did he just say that out loud?_ and maybe he liked being manhandled and fucked against a wall, _and did he just say **that** out loud as well?! -_ and oh fuck he had to learn to speak Spanish properly because what was Raphael saying to him? -and fuck Raphael was ramming into him always in the right spot, and he wasn't going to last the way Raphael liked him to, he couldn't because it felt so good, and his voice was driving him crazy, and he smelled so damn good, and he was so fucking beautiful it wasn't fair, and god the way he _tasted_.

 _‘Sí, gatito’_ Raphael hissed as Simon sank his fangs into his neck _‘Tomame como yo te tomo a ti’_ -take me as I take you-.

Nothing tasted as good as Raphael, _nothing_ , and suddenly he wanted the moment to last forever even if he couldn't take much more as Raphael fucked him harder and it felt so good he was whimpering ‘don’t stop Raph, don't stop, don't stop’.

 _‘Dilo de nuevo’_ -say that again- Raphael demanded.

He tried to speak but he could only cry out, burying his face in the shoulder of Raphael's expensive suit and desperately trying to muffle his loud cries because Raphael was making him come so hard he was reducing him to a sobbing, clinging, desperate wreck as he pounded him groaning _‘No quiero vivir sin ti’_ in his ear, and he couldn't even think about what that meant, because he was desperately trying to hold on as Raphael became unbearably hard, pounding him into the wall, speeding up to his own climax, he could take it, he could, _he could_ …

He gritted his teeth, growling in frustration as he stopped moving in Simon. _Of all the frustrating things to have to stop at a crucial moment because your newbie mate had passed out on you!_

He took a long moment to calm down before easing himself out of Simon. He was still hard, still needing the release his mate could provide. _He had half a mind to wake him and make him take it,_ frustration was not something he wore well, but he looked at Simon's tear-stained face and relented. Maybe he should have taken it easier on him, Simon was a newbie, and being bitten then taken could be overwhelming.

 _‘Perdóname gatito, me vuelves loco’_ he murmured kissing Simon's lips that were not moving a mile a minute for a change, because even Simon couldn't talk while unconscious, _well, not so far anyway._

He righted their clothes and held Simon up against him. He should have more decorum; having sex in public was crass, exhibitionist, and worst of all a cliché. Unfortunately, Simon's ability to test his patience to the limit also applied to their sex life and he hadn't been able to wait until they were behind closed doors any more than he'd been able to take it easy on him.

Nothing to do now but take Simon home where he would see him well fed, _then strip him naked and punish him for putting him through this frustration._ Mercy he could promise was going to be a myth to him. He was going to _ruin_ Simon, _all night long,_ until the frustration currently boiling his blood was eased, luckily for Simon, he knew how to make sure his mate would enjoy every second of it.

He stole one more kiss as a pre-reward for the nonsense he would have to put up with when Simon woke in their bed and started his usual drama.

He accepted that Simon was still overwhelmed by the prospect of being a mate, and it certainly hadn't helped that he'd gone straight to the internet about it and got the most ridiculous ideas, -everything from it meaning not having his own will any more to his somehow being able to bare young, _even though that made no sense whatsoever._ In short, he'd freaked himself out and was now running scared. He understood, but it didn't alter the facts. _Simon was **his** ,_ and he was never letting him go. _The sooner his mate accepted that the better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for What Raphael says at the end: 
> 
> _no quiero vivir sin ti_ -I do not want to live without you-
> 
>  _perdóname gatito, me vuelves loco_ -forgive me kitten, you drive me crazy-
> 
> I am learning Spanish so I may not have everything quite right, if I have really messed up please let me know!
> 
> The Shadowhunters fandom came to me as quite a shock. I was minding my own business and Netflix had this show, I literally clicked it because I wanted some background noise while doing something else. So the first thing that made me look up was some kind of demon thing and some redhead and then some pretty blonde boy stabs it, and I'm like huh? _what the hell is this show about anyway?_ o_O so I went back to the beginning of the episode and I have been pretty much hooked since then. 
> 
> I knew nothing about the books and the movie at the time. I have since read exactly two pages of the book and put it down when I realised book-Clary is all of 15 years old and obsessed with being ‘ribbon slim’- no thank you. And the movie had Queen Cersi as Jocelyn, Killi or Filli as Luke, two anorexic looking protagonists as Clary and Jace and a supermodel in guy-liner as Valentine – with all due respect I was understandably confused. So I decided to stick with the TV series as everyone including the author agree the show while based on the books is its own thing and that's fine with me. 
> 
> Never one to spare others my discoveries (whether they like it or not) I dragged everyone into watching it in English, and when Netflix added it Spanish, because every drama can be made even more dramatic in Spanish, (a little something I learned watching season 5 of Supernatural on DVD) thank you telenovelas and Spanish voice actors! 
> 
> So there I was watching the series again while waiting for season 2 which is finally underway, but after binge watching season 1 going week to week is unbearable, simply, simply, unbearable! Anyway all of season one and so far what we have of season 2 is a show that is multi-ship central, _and I could not love that more._ I mean you can pair damn near everybody! Not to mention the inclusiveness/diversity whatever you want to call it, more races than just one, the respect for women, and the acceptance of Bi-sexuality as a thing. Magus was with Camille and now he's with Alec and it is dealt with properly. Because let’s face it too much emphasis is put on hetro and homosexuality when logically bi-sxuality makes more sense, like I always say, If Bonnie is Damon Salvatores woman than Enzo is his man, If Sam is Dean's man, than Cas is his woman… what? Cas has no gender if he ditches Jimmy's meat suit, they've been over this. If Kira is Scott's woman than Stiles is and always will be his man… Stiles also has Derek obviously, and some kind of weird chemistry with Peter, then there's Malia, and did Cora sort of like him? What is it with Stiles and Hales anyway? 
> 
> But back to Shadowhunters. Magnus is just brilliant and I love how he's sometimes all goatee, pumped up guns, and guy liner and sometimes a whirl of frosted hair, glossed lips and glitter, it just makes a fan girls heart quiver, he can do dominate and he can do coy, frankly we could all learn a thing or two from Magnus! 
> 
> But this story is about the hotness that is Simon and Raphael. Simply put, I am about this pairing, YASSSSSS. Simon has some bizarre sexual chemistry with Jace, I will admit-
> 
> -but since it does not seem to be written into the script particularly, that might just be the actors, who knows, _who cares!_ It is hot regardless, but for this tale it is about the smouldering volcano of hotness that is Saphael.  
>  I first noticed it when Raphael cornered Simon in that room and I believe had at him- and to those who say he didn't I say only this: _**I reject your reality and substitute my own** , now kindly piss off with your “facts” and “cannon”_. 
> 
> In short, Simon and Raphael's every interaction is just _fraught_ with sexual tension, _and I simply **do not** have it in me to let that slide! _
> 
> ###### 
> 
> ** curiobi **@ ~.~@** **


	2. Simon The Penitent

_Who the hell had redecorated this room, and what the hell was this doing here? … He could scent Magnus on the material and everything became clear. He could just imagine the look on the great hedonist Magnus's face when he'd come up with this particular gem._

__

_Still… Simon would look good in it, and he was going to punish him for passing out on him earlier, and maybe it was a little early in the relationship for some of the more advanced things he enjoyed, but then again…_

 

#  ** **************** **

 

Simon woke up and saw what appeared to be a voluminous white dress draped over the chair next to the bed and a note that read:

_Wear this and **only** this and meet me in the room where you first threw a dagger at me._  
_The hotel is deserted tonight and it is just you and me._  
_R._ 


Why the hell did Raphael want him to wear a big white floor length dress? … was he thinking of literally making him a bride, oh god no, _he wasn't ready for that_ \- wait… there was another explanation, he had passed out on Raphael earlier, and whatever Raph had in store for him probably involved dressing him up like this for some reason. Oh well, if it made Raph take it easier on him he would dress up like Colonel frigging Sanders.

He understood his mistake when he entered the room and Raphael was sitting on the armrest of the gold sofa dressed like a priest. _It wasn't fair that he looked smoking hot dressed like that,_ not while he looked like a complete idiot in his billowy white dress.

‘How come you get to look all hot and I have to wear an old lady's nightdress?’

Raphael sighed, ‘it's not a dress Simon it's a novitiate's robe’.

‘A what?’

‘The robe a trainee priest would wear’.

‘Okay. Well it's drafty, _and I feel like an idiot’_.

‘I take it you followed my instructions for a change’.

‘Oh yeah, all “au naturel” under here’.

‘Good. Now Confess of your sins to me Simon’.

‘What?’

‘You heard me’ Raphael drawled.

‘You do realise I'm Jewish right?’

‘Yes, and you're married to a good catholic, who has embraced Hanukkah for you even though it's the season of not getting presents, so now it's your turn to observe some of my religious practices, like confession’.

‘...First of all the festival of lights is important; second I wouldn't exactly say we're _married_ per se’.

‘Well I would, _because we are’_.

‘Is that like in the eyes of the church? -or vampire law, or _lore_ , or the Clave-

‘ _-Simon’_.

‘Yeah?’

‘ _ **Confession’**_.

‘Um okay, if it's about your religious beliefs then-

‘-Not like that, _get on your knees’_

‘Is that really necessary?’

‘ _Now_ , Simon’.

‘Okay, well um’.

‘Not so far away, come over here, kneel before me and confess’.

‘Well if that's how it's done, I mean I've seen people doing it that way on TV -wait isn't that to get the bread and wine put in their mouth? Isn't confession in a double-sided box where you can't see each other?’

‘Not when a novitiate confesses to his priest teacher’.

‘Oh. Okay’.

Raphael stifled a smile. Simon apparently knew as much about being catholic as he did about staying out of trouble. _Namely nothing whatever._

Simon shuffled forward awkwardly and almost tripped over the robe, before lifting it a bit and vamp speeding over to him; he looked ridiculous, but if he didn't find ridiculous somewhat endearing on Simon they would never work.

Simon knelt in front of him and he stared down at him. ‘ _Confess’_.

‘Well… there was that thing with Maureen, and my mother and sister, and that time I-

‘-Those are _mistakes_ Simon, confession is about _sins’._

‘Oh like bad stuff I've done, like on purpose… well um, there's not much, in fourth grade I-

-‘Sins as an adult Simon’.

‘Wait is that in the rules? I mean not catholic so I don't know, but since it's the first time shouldn't I start from the beginning, no? -Okay’ he hurried on at the expression on Raphael's face. ‘So… Oh well, um, I did kinda tell my mom you seduced me -which you did, but I may have made it sound like you were a complete dick about it, which you weren't, exactly, I mean you were all, - _you're mine, and I'm going to take what's mine-,_ but that's beside the point, I guess I'm saying I may have made it sound worse than it was, I mean like dub-con worse than it was, like I couldn't refuse you’.

Raphael's eyes narrowed. No wonder Simon's mother kept looking at him like he'd stolen something from her; she thought he'd had a hand in taking her son's mortal life, _**and**_ stolen his innocence _against_ his will _._ _Oh his little mate was going to be punished for that one._

‘And I maybe kind of drank Jace's blood one time, but only like one time, and I don't know what goes on with his blood, except it's some freakish cocktail, probably thanks to Valentine's experiments, and I was like _**off**_ my tits, I mean _seriously_. I can't actually believe people _pay_ to feel that messed up. I think his blood is like something Walter White would cook up, all I can say is “not even once”. I mean seriously do not even go there. I saw honest to the good lord dancing squirrels, I least I think they were squirrels, it was possibly possums, definitely not hamsters though, or gerbils, or was it? I mean they all freak me out, -squirrels are actually really grabby and violent, and after that whole business with the rat and my mom, I never want to see another member of the rodent family again, which squirrels are by the way, and people think they're so cute, when they're nothing but bushier tailed rats with a kawaii make-over. Oh, but you're probably wondering why, well I was starving, which, as you know is usually how these things start and Izzy was on that yin-fen thing before she kicked the habit and was trying to get me to bite her, and I didn't know if it was some kind of weird test and Alec was going to turn up and shoot an arrow at me so I literally ran away and right into Jace, who made me tell him everything. 

He said I could have some of his blood if I helped him track down the vamps dealing to Izzy right then, and I knew it would affect The Night Children whether it was our people or rogues so I went with Jace, and he gave me some of his blood.

‘I mean I wasn't gonna bite him, but Jace said he already had demon blood in him and he'd been bitten before and apparently the whole venom thing didn't matter, so I um bit him, and I drank, but then it got all like weird, I mean like sexually weird, and not in a good way, like I don't know how to explain it, because I'm really not into him like that, at least I didn't think I was, but I'd never bitten anyone, or drank directly from the skin and it was overwhelming, and things got weird, so um sorry about that. I know we could have all been in big trouble if the stupid Clave found out, but it was an emergency, and I still managed the mission while completely off my face, so there's that. -And it wasn't like I wanted to have sex with Jace or anything, okay maybe I did for a second but that was definitely the blood talking, most of the time Jace is like a jerky older brother to me and I'm not really that into blondes so - _ **oh please lord make me stop talking** ’._

‘Why?’ Raphael's tone was a study in controlled fury, ‘I'm learning some truly _fascinating_ things, _do go on’_.

‘No I-

-‘ _Simon’._

‘Okay, so um I maybe… slept with Clary’.

‘And when exactly was this?’

‘Before we got together, you know together-together, she was running from her whole thing with Jace and I was running from, well, _you_ , and we sort of just came together, not came together, well yes came together, well separately but, -never mind’ he rushed on at the murderous look on Raphael's face. ‘The point is we realised we are just good as friends, I mean she had to face up to her whole thing with Jace no matter how gross and illegal she had to deal with it, and I had to deal with, well you… so it wasn't going to go anywhere, besides I think I built it up way too much in my head and truthfully it wasn't that good, I mean it was good don't get me wrong but I mean it wasn't earth shattering like I thought it would be, probably because I waited too long and we were both involved with someone else so…-Hey you're not going to try and kill Clary or Jace for that matter because you look really mad’.

‘I'm not mad Simon’. “Mad” was too simple a word, he was _**furious**_ ; -but he would deal with that later, _right now he wanted to know what else his little mate had been up to._

‘I _maybe_ gave Aldertree some of my venom one time, he told me it would help cure a wounded Shadowhunter, I had no idea he was going to use it on poor Izzy. _I'm so glad Alec put an arrow in that guy, he was a jerk’._ Jace and Clary could have done without him as a half-brother, although you have to wonder how many kids valentine actually has, Vegas money is on a small army at this point, no wonder he could afford to experiment on a few, but to imagine Aldertree was actually the Seelie Queen's son all along and he was the one plotting to overthrow the Clave with her. -I mean so many agendas in the shadow-world, _how the hell can anyone keep up?’_

‘Simon, you were _**extremely**_ foolish and reckless to trust Aldertree’.

‘I didn't trust him, he threatened...’ 

‘Threatened who? Your mother and sister?’

‘No’

‘Oh, _Clary’_.

‘… No, _you._ -After what he did to you last time… Magnus told me one little slip of that weapon he tortured you with could have killed you. I knew he'd stop at nothing to get what he wanted, and he kept saying it was how I could win favour with the Clave and be allowed in the institute’.

‘I appreciate you looking out for me Simon, I really do, but Yin-Fen is like crack cocaine to Shadowhunters, once they get a taste they will say anything, do anything to get their hands on it’.

‘I know, I saw what it did to Izzy before Clary used some magical Angel wonder rune she cooked up to burn the demonic impurities from her and really heal her’.

‘Promise me you will never, do _anything_ that stupid again. The Clave could have sentenced you to death if they found out even if you honestly believed you were doing it for one of their own’.

‘I promise’.

‘As for this business with Wayland, believe me we will discuss that before this night is through’.

‘Yeah, I figured as much’.

‘Anything else’.

‘Kinda don't like the hole I'm digging for myself here’.

‘It will be worse if you try to hide anything I assure you. _Now continue your confession’._

‘Well, I maybe kinda slept with Maia, -but this was before we were you know, together-together’.

 _Naturally_.

‘She went into heat, it had never happened to her before and she was really freaked out, and there were no other wolves around to help her, it was when we were stuck in the Ice caves, remember that?’

_He remembered he'd had half the shadow-world out looking for Simon after his people, who he'd assigned to watch over and protect him reported that his motor-mouth had angered some demented archaic Ice Seelie, and before they could do anything to stop it he'd shoved Simon through some mystical Seelie door-portal most of the downward didn't even know existed, trapping him an ice cave in another dimension with ‘‘the beast that tears asunder’’._

‘We didn't know how long we were going to be stuck there, and she was starting to shift uncontrollably. Wolves can't mate with humans because they're not strong enough, but if she fully turned she could have torn me to shreds as well, so we had to do what we could to keep her human. Um, let's just say it was athletic, and other than you, like _the best_ I've ever had, hands down, and like still the best I've ever had with a girl, -but um she wasn't, well it wasn't exactly her choice. She didn't blame me, but she didn't want it to be more because I was still in love with Clary at the time, and after you moved heaven and earth to get me back and almost started an interspecies incident with the Seelie Queen, -who still wants you crucified for your insolence by the way-, well, you told me who I was to you, and when I told Maia she said we couldn't ever be together because it would start a war’.

_**She was right** ; if she'd tried to take his mate from him he would have killed her; she was a member of a pack, that would have started a war, at least she'd been smart enough to understand that even if Simon clearly hadn't been at the time._

_Seriously what the hell else had Simon been up to? How could a fledgeling so young possibly get himself into this amount of trouble on a regular basis?_

‘Anything else?’

‘No I think that's it, well I suppose now I've said it out loud it does sound bad, but about that thing with Jace, I want you to know I learned my lesson. Jace Wayland is not for drinking, I mean seriously, do not drink that man, you will be tripping psychedelic bunnies for like days afterwards. No thanks’.

 _Oh he was going to have a serious talk with Jace Wayland about doping his idiotic mate to the eyeballs with his tainted blood. -But later, right now he had some **punishment** to attend to_.

‘Do you want me to absolve you of your sins Simon?’ he asked while walking a predatory circle around his kneeling mate.

‘Um, _yes_?’

‘And just how would you propose I do that, hmmm?’

‘Um you could make me say some hail Marys and all fathers?’

He looked down at Simon amused, ‘ _Our fathers_ ; and do you actually know how to do that?’

‘No. _Jewish’_.

‘Well then, I will have to come up with sufficient penance for _you, -you are **penitent** aren't you Simon?’_

‘Um yes, very, erm _contrite_ , very’.

‘Stand up and follow me’.

He vamp sped to the room Magnus had prepared with Simon racing in behind him, tripping over the robe again and smacking into him as he steadied him.

‘Okay, we seriously need to **burn** this thing, there's like a hundred candles in here, gimme one, _I'll burn it right now’._

‘You will _assume the position Simon_ ’.

‘Um, er okay’. Simon got down on his knees.

He'd actually meant face down on the bed but he could deal with this. ‘I want you to repeat after me. _I wish to be forgiven of my sins’_.

‘I um, wish to be forgiven for my sins’.

‘ _I'm ready to begin thine penance and seek forgiveness for my transgressions_ ’ he drawled, slowly unzipping himself.

‘Um, I am ready to begin thine penance and see forgiveness for my transgressions’.

‘Good. _Open your mouth_ ’. He gripped the back of Simon's head and drove his cock past his lips into his warm mouth, breathing out ‘ _I have transgressed, yet I am penitent’_. Simon's lips were wet and glistening in the low candle light, his young face earnest, the pure white robe emphasising how innocent and naive he was at times, whilst also serving as a dramatic contrast against his jet-black hair. _‘ **I have transgressed yet, I am penitent** ’ _he repeated sternly pulling out of Simon's mouth.

‘I am transgressed and I'm penitent’ Simon murmured breathlessly, staring up at him, his expressive dark eyes wide; and he was unable to do anything but stare down at him because Simon seemed untouchable in this moment, pure, angelic even, nothing like the smite-happy Nephilim that were the bane of his and every down-worlders existence.

He restrained himself from kissing Simon like he wanted to because he was supposed to be punishing him, yet he couldn't stop himself from gently running his thumb over Simon's bottom lip before pushing his hard cock back into his mouth and thrusting as he husked low ‘ _It is my youth that makes me sin_ ’.

‘It is my youth that made me sin’ Simon gasped as he pulled out and shoved himself back into his warm mouth placing both hands on his head and pulling him forward and back on his cock, making Simon suck him as he stood completely still staring down at him.

‘ _It is the sins of this age that corrupt me and make me fall short in the eyes of truth_ ’ he groaned out, because moving Simon's beautiful mouth on his cock was making it difficult to think yet alone speak as he pulled out and Simon was gasping breathlessly, ‘it's the sins of this age that corrupted me and made me fall’.

‘ _Como un ser humano que he pecado_ ’ he groaned, pushing his cock back into his mouth before Simon could repeat after him, losing himself in how good Simon was, how even now when he was completely domineering Simon gave him what he needed, sucking obediently, using his tongue, licking and sucking at the same time without being told, making it unbearably good for him. He'd taught his little gatito well and now he had to be careful that the student didn't surpass the master who was trying to discipline him.

‘Co-mo une sur humano pecardo?’ Simon panted as he pulled his wet cock out of his mouth.

_**Que?** Oh, he must have said it in Spanish. Simon did that to him, got him so hot he was unable to think yet alone speak in English._

‘ _As a human being, I have sinned_ ’. He fisted Simon's hair pulling him upwards.

‘As a human I sinned’.

Simon rose to his feet as he manoeuvred him towards the bed, hands on his hips, bending him over until he was face down on the mattress. _‘As a vampire, I have transgressed’_ he growled.

‘As a vampire, I transgressed’.

‘ _I want to be forgiven for my sins_ ’ he seethed at boiling point.

‘I want forgiveness for my sins’, Simon's voice was raising in pitch becoming desperate as he was pushing up the robe and spreading Simon's legs so he could see how hard he was.

‘ _I want my penance to please thee_ ’ he drawled darkly, running his hands over Simon's back and over his ass.

‘I want my penance to please’ Simon panted as he removed his collar with one hand throwing it on the bed while teasing Simon open with his fingers.

‘ _I wish to receive salvation from mine torment_ ’.

‘Oh, g-g ah, I wish salvation from this torment’.

‘ _I will receive the fullness of your forgiveness_ ’ he murmured low and intense, while slowly rubbing his hard cock over the pristine ring of tight muscle and wetting him with pre-come.

‘Yes, g-g _please_ , I ah, I want your full forgiveness’.

He forced Simon's hands above his head when he tried to reach back and touch him, pressing down, indicating he was to keep them there, all the while bending over him, his hard cock pressed up against him, ready to breach him. ‘ _I wish to take the full measure of thine judgement_ ’.

‘Yes, please Raph, I want to take all of it’.

‘ _I am deserving of punishment and accept the rod of thy discipline gratefully’._

‘Yes, g-g please _yes_ , Raph, please stop teasing me’.

‘ _Even if thine will not spare the rod, I will take all I am due for my transgressions gladly_ ’.

‘I'll take it, I promise _I'll be good_ , I'll last this time, I'll last I swear’.

‘ _I will not transgress further by faltering in my penance_ ’.

‘Raph, _**please** ’_ Simon all but sobbed breaking him.

‘Amen’.

‘Ame- Oh g-g- oh, oh yes, Raph, yes’ Simon sobbed as he rammed inside him hard and deep, the strangled cry that burst past his own lips a testament to how much it had cost him to deny his mate for so long.

The robe was bunched up around Simon's back and shoulders and he looked so beautiful, exposed and open to him, sobbing into the mattress as he was slamming into him in long hard strokes, making him feel all of it.

He lay over Simon's back putting an arm around him and pulling him up so he could kiss the side of Simon's face husking ‘te sientes increíble’ -you feel so good- wrapping his arms around him and pounding him until Simon was whimpering, ‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck’ his face contorting with pained passion. _Simon never looked so beautiful as when his face was like this_ and he slammed into him without mercy as Simon was crying out for him louder and louder, shuddering and moaning as he was spreading him wider, punishing him with his thrusts, yet worshipping him with his fiercely passionate kisses against the side of his face.

‘Please take your clothes off’, Simon sobbed but he denied him, pulling out, flipping him over, and driving back into him, making him watch as he fucked him fully clothed, Simon's robe still bunched up high, exposing him as he leaned down over Simon kissing him while fucking him until he was _lost_ to his mate whimpering and sobbing into his mouth while tugging at his clothes, finally relenting, helping Simon strip him while driving into him, kicking off his shoes and pants and climbing fully onto the bed refusing to let Simon remove the novitiate robe, pinning his arms down and fucking him rough and passionate into the mattress while Simon was crying out and sobbing his name over and over.

His fangs sprang forth uncontrollably as if he were the fledgling not Simon and he couldn't fight it, sinking his fangs into his mate and drinking him as Simon shouted at the top of his lungs, and he turned Simon on his side, thrusting into him hard and fast as Simon's fangs emerged desperate to bite, but he denied him, when he'd never denied him this before and Simon was crying out ‘please, I need to, Raph please let me, please’.

 _‘Usted ha sido malo simón y debe ser **castigado** ’ -you have been bad Simon and you must be **punished** \- _he husked in his mates ear turning him face down and fucking him savage and dominate until Simon was crying out in one long disjointed howl as he was growling low in his throat, the wild sound of him slamming into Simon combining with the bed rattling as Simon was bunching the sheet into fists, biting into it, his cries strangled in the back of his throat, high and desperate, and suddenly he was sobbing and begging ‘no, no, stop, _**stop**_! -please Raph, I'm sorry, I'm sorry’.

‘Shhh, tranquilo gatito’ he husked, slowing down and stopping while Simon was panting and sobbing underneath him.

It cost him a lot to stay still waiting for his mate to catch his breath, but it gave him a chance to turn him over, _slowly_ , as Simon was sobbing harder and louder for him, garbling for mercy and forgiveness because it was making Simon feel every inch of his cock skewered deep as he twisted inside him.

He stared down into Simon's eyes, deep inside him, still waiting… The candle light brought out the sheen of luminous tears in Simon's innocent eyes and it did something to him, broke loose something dark and depraved, making him want to consume that still innocent taste of him that no amount of drinking hybrid abominations or fucking Shadowhunters and werewolves could taint, because Simon had never taken a life, never been intentionally cruel to anyone; he stared into Simon's beautiful eyes wondering why fate had given him someone so pure, so _good_ , when he, despite his acts of reformation was often not.

He wanted to keep Simon this way, as young and pure on the inside as he was on the outside, but he knew it was impossible, once a vampire exceeded his natural human life-span, something just changed, their anchor to the mortal world altered somehow. Decadence and decay inevitably followed.

Simon was so young, he'd waited until claiming him, trying to protect his innocence for as long as he could; Simon had come to him a virgin with men, and not overly experienced with women, when he'd taken him the first time he'd actually found himself in the unfamiliar territory of being nervous, he'd never had anything or anyone he desired so much, never met anyone he wanted to both cherish and fuck into oblivion.

Simon still had that intangible captivating thing about him that let him keep his innocence alive no matter what he endured, and it still made him want to both treasure and **ruin** him.

 _He wanted to keep him like this,_ -in his bed, _at his mercy,_ looking at him the way he was now as he started moving in him again. ‘Did you expect your punishment to be easy?’ he husked low and dark, fucking him slow, deep, and hard.

‘I’m sorry’ Simon was whimpering as his face contorted making him look both tortured and beautiful in the candlelight as he drove into him, ‘I'll take it, I promise I'll take it’.

‘Yes, you will’ he growled, thrusting slowly ‘now repeat after me’.

‘ _I can't_ , not while, ah, not while you're...

‘ _You will do as I say if you are truly penitent Simon’_ he ground out punishing him with his thrusts.

‘I am, oh g-g, please, I am’.

‘Then repeat after me’ he commanded his voice steel wrapped in dark velvet as he moved inside him mercilessly, ‘ _I will strive and take mine punishment as administered to me_ ’.

‘Oh, … ah, _argh’_.

‘ _Say it’_ he growled punctuating his demand with deep hard thrusts.

‘Ah, fuck, _ah, please,_ I will strive and take it’.

‘ _I will spread myself open and penitent to thee, ready to take all though shalt give’_. He rammed home deep as Simon was spreading his legs a little wider obediently spreading himself a little with his hands, holding himself open for him, and it nearly finished him, his hips speeding up as he almost lost control.

‘I will spread- _ah!_ Raph, fuck, I can feel you _so deep_ , ah g-g, _oh_ ’.

‘ _I will hold myself open, to seek favour in thine eyes’_ , he husked kissing the side of Simon's damp face and whispering in his ear ‘ _for my sins I will now show true penitence_ ’.

‘Raphael _please’_ , Simon was sobbing as he started fucking him furiously fast, ‘so deep, you're so deep Raph, ah, g-g oh, ah, oh _please’_ Simon cried out his tone helpless anguish mixed with delirious pleasure, ‘I can't take it, I can't take it anymore’.

 _Did Simon need him to stop again?_ ‘Do you need me to stop, gatito’ he murmured slowing down.

‘No, no, don't stop, don't stop, I'm gonna come Raph, _I’m gonna come_ , I can't last, I'm sorry, I'm sorry’.

 _‘I will forgive you if you come right now Simon_ ’ he growled, speeding up, pounding into him mercilessly, demanding ‘come, _**come** ’_ against his mouth, kissing him deep and dominent, stealing his sobbing cries while fucking him, his lips trailing hot and intense across Simon's face to his neck making sure his own neck was pressing up against Simon's mouth as he stilled a moment, burying his fangs and cock in him at the same time, making Simon shout out his name, biting him in return, the primal sensations of drinking, fucking, and being greedily drained as Simon was drinking him down and milking his cock as he came spurting over and over becoming overwhelming, -and he was groaning ‘Te amo Simón’ against his lips as their mouths collided and he was kissing him hungrily, swallowing down his climatic cries while fucking him faster and faster, because the games had taken their toll and he also wasn't going to last much longer and ‘te amo’, was all he could think and say because something was happening, something wild, intense, transcendent, eclipsing his past experience, and _shattering him_ , maybe it was something to do with being mates, he didn't know, mates were rare, and he'd never cared about it before, now he wished he'd studied because something was happening, it felt like their spirits were merging and they were literally becoming a single entity, an amalgamation of lust, love and passion, his fire and determination, Simon's loyalty and innocence, everything they were individually blending, becoming better, and they were so bright together the room seemed to white out, or was that because he was exploding inside of his mate and it was hotter and brighter than the sun, like rays of scorching light flooding him as he was flooding Simon, and he could suddenly feel Simon's warmth somehow exploding into him, filling him with hot bright light, as if Simon was fate's way of giving him back what he had lost and thought he could never have again: _his mate gave him back the sun and he didn't know what he'd done to deserve him_ was all he could think as the pleasure wrenched up to dangerous levels, burning brighter than the sun's rays searing into him, electrical spikes of sensation racing through his body as he was lost to fucking Simon harder and harder, moaning and crying out with him, all dominance and control gone as he wrapped his arms around his mate, moving on top of him while Simon was wrapping his arms and legs around him as they both tried to ride out the ferocious barrage of sensations.

‘…You made me come so hard I thought I was gonna die for a minute and not for the first time’ Simon breathed out shakily against his neck. ‘But don't, like, get smug about it’.

‘Wouldn't dream of it gatito’ he breathed out his heart still racing. Just because he enjoyed the praise didn't mean he was _smug_ per se.

‘That was insane Raph, I mean crazy, even for us, and did you feel what happened at the end, what even was that -you know...

Simon fell asleep mid-sentence. 

... _So okay, maybe he was a_ little _smug._

There were enough lit candles in here to burn down the hotel and the surrounding city block, but authenticity was key to playing out sexual fantasies. Although when Magnus had set up all the candles he didn't know, but as big brother/pseudo father types went Magnus really knew how to give him the things he needed, up until now that hadn't really included his sex life, but he wasn't complaining. Magnus had really set the scene for him, even the room had been dressed to look like a rectory, and his priest outfit fit to perfection, and seeing Simon in that robe...

They'd made a mess out of this bed, and it was creaking ominously. Another bed ruined. Fortunately, his bed was made of the sturdiest wood, and it was time his mate was tucked up in it with him, dawn was fast approaching. _He really had ruined Simon all night_ , but then how else could he cope with the situation and stay sane? -because it was as maddening as it was sometimes disconcerting to think about how much of a hold Simon had on him, how much he loved him.

Dawn was cresting the horizon and the automatic shutters were lowering and locking securely into place blocking out all sunlight as he took Simon to their bed, getting in beside him, surprised when instead of putting up his usual drama of resistance Simon slid down, as he was -annoyingly- _slightly_ taller than him, and snuggled up against him laying his head on his chest.

‘Raph’.

Simon sounded _exhausted_.

‘Hmm gatito?’

‘Maybe _don't_ burn the robe okay’.

Raphael smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happened because of a prompt that reminded me of this um thing I saw one time... so here you have it! I am not about to post a link to the vid that (Along with an awesome prompt) inspired this post on AO3, but fear ye not, I have something for this, A tumblr post dedicated to it, check it out [Here](http://curiobicloset.tumblr.com/post/157387020005).
> 
> Also, please let me know if I messed up the Spanish in this fic as I am still learning, thanks!
> 
> ** curiobi **@ ~.~@** **
> 
> ###### 
> 
> _So you've reached the end of this fic, (Kudos and Comments welcome appreciated) ;D but why stop there, how about some more good reading right now? Why not check out my[ _ **curiobi Master Fic List**_](http://fanficpics.wixsite.com/curiobi-fic-list)_
> 
> __
> 
> There's a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to high jack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Then each chapter is a list of all my works in that particular Fandom. Please check it out I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! ;D


End file.
